Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 26
by Boredstick
Summary: Hi everyon! Sorry for lacking behind abit, had some stuff to do. Will go abroad soon, but once I return, with alittle luck, I ll have with me the final chapters of PoL, or at best a new update on Crisis ! So cya all when I return, and enjoy Chapter 26


_Chapter 26: Ash Unleashed_

With Ash gone, Max was about to run up to May, but Brock quickly stopped him, as Oak slowly approached May, unsure what just happened to her aswell as Ash. Taking her pulse, Oak felt that she seemed alright, as he picked her up and carried her over to the hospital with Brock and Max waiting outside. With the danger now over, civilians didnt take any chances, as they did whatever it takes to get out of the city, from stealing a car to even have to ride on their own Pokemon.

Brock was about to go tell his familly to evacuate aswell when he saw something in the distance. It was the Charizards. Returning to the city to help, Ash´s Charizard was seen, as Brock shouted out to it to tell the rest to help evacuate the civilians. Charizard informed it´s kin, as civilians were picked up and taken away from the city. Having lost Max, Brock decided to go first to help his own family.

With the medical staff taking care of May, Oak called the millita HQ to get an update on the situation. With portals closed and crystalisation gone all over the world, aswell as the sky and air free of any trace of psychic energy, it would seem that it would be over. Oak immediatly told about what just happened regarding May and Ash, and demanded the militia to remain alert just incase.

It got silent, as suddenly Oak froze. The militia had just recieved information that the Tree of Beginning has died, and that the surrounding vegetation is all decaying at an alarming rate. With no time to lose, Oak told them to evacuate the castle and check any other key location related to previous incidents in the past. Oak feared that one catastrophe might trigger another one.

Holding Pikachu, Max finally found May, laying on a hospital bed. Nurse Joy just finished treating her and was about to leave to inform Oak, as Max stopped her and asked what happened to May.

- Your sister is fine Max, I gave her a sedative to give her the chance to rest abit. I don´t know what happened, but from what I have found out previously about her involvement with Team Rocket and later Vicious, I wouldn´t be surprised if all that has affected her physically. But she´s safe now Max.

Pikachu jumped onto the bed, as Max approached May, seeing her eyelids move, indicating that she was dreaming. Nurse Joy then left, as Brock arrived shortly after. Asking how May was doing, Brock took a seat as Max told him what Nurse Joy just said. Max then asked where Brock went.

- Be it bad or good luck, my family ended up right here in the city. But they´re alright, I just went to check up on them and help them leave the city. And I´m sorry Max... but I need to go with them.

Max understood perfectly, as Brock wished him luck and left to find Oak to say goodbye. Max remained with Pikachu, as Pikachu was resting on the bed, slightly exhausted due to all the battles.

Taking a seat to try get some rest himself, Max took a closer look at Pikachu due to the previous transformation, still having its golden fur. Putting a hand onto it, Max could feel the intense warmth inside Pikachu due to the outbursts of electricity. Finally getting drowsy, Max slowly fell asleep.

Finding Oak, Brock told him what he planned to do, as Oak didn´t have any objections, knowing that Brock has done more than enough and that he now has other people in his life to take care.

Suspecting something was wrong, Brock asked Oak if something happened, as Oak told Brock about the ill news. Hearing the Charizards, Brock knew there wasn´t much time left, as he said goodbye and left. Now alone to care for May and Max, Oak however knew that the militia and many others would require his assistance. Knowing Max has no one else, Oak was unsure what to do, but quickly found the best solution during the circumstances, as he called for Nurse Joy.

With the millita gone, the helicopters were useless, as Brock had asked Ash´s Charizard along with some others to take him and his family to Pewter City. With everyone already in place on each dragon, Brock jumped up and told Charizard to take off. Letting out a roar, Charizard took off along with the others shortly after him, as Brock could see the devastating effects the crystallisation had on the environment. Not sure what to say about Ash, Brock decided to tell Charizard after they land.

Known to be the best dragons in the world, the Charizard´s speed helped them reach Pewter City in less than an hour, as Brock told Charizard to land next to his house. In good condition in comparison to many destroyed homes in others regions, Brock told Forrest to take the siblings inside, as Lola hurried and went into the gym to look for Flint, already long evacuated previously.

About to leave, Brock halted Charizard, as he told it what happened to Ash and that Ash might return to Indigo Plateau, and also that Oak might need help from the Charizards. Charizard understood and took off along with the rest, as Brock went to the gym to go get Lola.

Not seeing the gym ever since the attack, Brock was glad to see it atleast in one piece, as he entered the damaged gate. With minimal to no electricy in the city due to the powergrids being damaged from previous crystallisation, Brock took out a flashlight, as he went inside to find Lola.

Brock finally found Lola deep inside the gym, going through debris, somewhat believing Flint might be under it all. Brock stopped her, telling her that he talked to him and that he isn´t in the city. Delighted to hear that he´s safe, suddenly a phone rang right next to them on the wall. Confused since there was no power in the gym either, Lola walked through debris and answered the phone.

Not hearing anything, Lola gave the phone to Brock, as she went to the house. Brock asked who it was, but it was still silent. Suddenly the line ended from his part, as Brock put the phone back and went to the house. Lola gathered the children and told them to go to bed, as Forrest and his siblings asked about Flint. Telling them that he is safe, Lola went uptstairs to put all the children to bed.

Brock entered the kitchen and took out more flashlights and candles from a box, putting them on the kitchen table, checking for batteries and matchsticks to light the candles. Lola then came down the stairs, having put everyone to sleep, as she then took a seat next to Brock. She then hugged him, as Brock consoled her, suspecting that she and Flint were worried to death about him being injured or even dead after everything that happened to the city, Kanto and the entire world aswell.

Curious to what happened, Brock was about to tell her when suddenly the kitchen phone rang. Lola got up and answered, as she told Brock that it´s Oak. Brock took the phone, as Oak told him that he would be leaving to Johto to help the militia, and if Brock could keep May and Max with him in Pewter City meanwhile. Asking about May, Oak told Brock that she is healthy enough to travel.

Knowing they have no one else to turn to, Brock gave his consent, as suddenly the door knocked. Lola opened the door, as tears ran down her face. It was Flint. They immediatly kissed and hugged, as Brock went to him aswell. Oak then appeared behind Flint, as he and Flint entered the house.

- Millita moved him and many other residents from Pewter City to Johto, and once it got safe he wished to return, hoping to find you here. As for May and Max... I can´t thank you enough Brock...

Forrest and his siblings then came down, as Flint kneeled down and hugged each one of them, with Forrest not letting go of him. Lola asked about the power, as Oak told her that the militia in Kanto are creating temporary powergrids to power more important locations like hospitals, but that he would see if he can get hold of a generator. Max then entered along with Pikachu through the door.

Back inside, Lola went to the fridge to make some light food to everyone, as Flint helped her while Brock spread out candles and ignited them. Seeing Pikachu, Forrest asked what had happened to it, as Max told him that he would tell him everything soon. A medical stretcher went through the door, as May was laying on it, still resting. Oak took over, as the millitian then walked to a armoured truck and left the area, returning later once Oak is done in Pewter City to prepare to leave to Johto.

Having a guestroom on the bottom floor, Brock took a flashlight and led the way, as Oak carefully pushed May through the corridor. Max sat down at the kitchen table, as Forrest and his siblings sat down aswell, waiting for their parents to finish preparing the food and for Max to tell them his story of what happened and of what he has gone through, as Max did his best to tell them everything.

Having left May inside the guestroom, Oak went to the living room and sat down on the sofa to relax abit. Flint entered and brought Oak something to eat, as Oak thanked him. Flint then sat down next to him, as he thanked Oak for keeping an eye on Brock, bringing him home safe and alright.

Opening a small cabinet, Flint took out a bottle, as he took forth some small glasses and offered Oak a accepting his offer, Oak took a glass and drank it all up in an instant. Alone with Flint, Oak finally decided that it was just the right time to mention something very serious to him.

With Indigo Plateau now nearly a ghost town, Nurse Joy waited for militia to come with helicopters from Johto to evacuate the critically injured Pokemon and people that couldn´t leave on their own.

Something then caught her eye, as she went outside and looked up into the sky. Nurse Joy suddenly ran back into the Pokemon Center, as she got to the front desk and pushed the alarm button. She then grabbed the phone and tried to call Oak, but as she got no answer from his cellphone, Nurse Joy quickly told her staff to take as many patients at possible and get all of them into the basement.

Everyone complied and hurried, as Nurse Joy looked outside the window and saw a blinding bright light in the sky, appearing to be heading straight down towards the ground. Reaching the ground, suddenly the entire city lost all power, as a massive earthquake erupted. It was already far too late.

Many more earthquakes erupted throughout every region but didn´t cause much structural damage in the cities, as the light was so strong that it could be seen from all corners of the entire world. The light then faded away, as suddenly all electric power throughout the regions was totaly lost.

Having felt the earthquake and seeing the flashing light in the far far distance, Oak immediatly told everyone to run out. Going to the guestroom to get May out, Oak was surprised that she wasn´t there. Confused since he knew he locked the door from the outside, Oak left the house and asked everyone if they saw May. With no one seeing anything, the armoured car appeared, as it stopped next to them. The millitia inside told Oak to get in, as suddenly Brock got inside and helped him up.

Knowing that it should be safe now for his family, Brock knew that Oak might still need him, as he told his parents to take care of his siblings, and told Max to take care of May. The doors closed, as the armoured car then drove off. Asking about what happened, they saw Officer Jenny in the front passenger-seat, as she told a millitian to take over and moved to the seat infront of Brock and Oak.

- We´re not entirely sure, but moments ago we lost all worldwide communication with everyone in all regions, but shortly before that happened many called in and mentioned an massive earthquake.

What is strange is that it would seem there has been total powercuts, even with the preliminary powergrids. What is stranger, which has made me worried, is that it seems it all started in Indigo Plateau, that the first earthquake erupted over there shortly after something hit the city from the sky.

Whatever hit the city, the impact was so strong that it was probably seen around the world. I already sent scouts there, but with no electricity we won´t find out what has happened until we reach the city. Our helicopters aren´t working either, that´s why we´re using other means of transportation.

Thinking about the Millenium Comet, Oak thought about if this was what Misty planned all along or if it is a side-effect due to what happened afterwards, connected to her and Ash´s disappearence.

Worried that the Unown could be involved, Oak wasn´t sure what would be found at Indigo Plateau, but was convinced that whatever is in the city, is likely to be just a mere prelude to something far more dangerous, suspecting the global powercut to be just a way of preparation for something else.

Back in the house, Flint took the children up the stairs to put them in bed while Lola cleaned up the kitchen abit. Thanking for their kind hospitality, Max excused himself and went to the guestroom.

Opening the lock from the outside, Max was surprised, as he saw May on the bed. Pikachu then appeared behind Max, as it entered the room and curled up on the floor. Having a flashlight, Max opened a wardrobe and took out a mattress, as he put it on the floor and layed down on it to sleep.

Neither of them could sleep, as Pikachu went to Max and curled next to him. Knowing they should try to sleep, Max was slowly falling asleep, when suddenly something caught Pikachu´s attention.

Jumping onto the bed, Pikachu saw that May was apparently talking in her sleep. Wondering what she was dreaming and saying, Max got up and stood next to her, as he suddenly noticed something.

Seeing something red, Max quickly took off the quilt once he saw what it was. Blood had come from the palm of her hand, as Max gently opened her hand and saw some shards of the Soul Dew, imbedded into her hand. Seeing that she already lost some blood, Max immediatly ran out to Lola.

The armoured truck was still on route towards Indigo Plateau, when suddenly it stopped. Left speechless, Oak, Brock and Jenny asked the driver why he stopped. Looking out a window, they were also left totaly speechless. A massive crystal formation was seen far in the distance, as the road ahead was totaly covered with endless crystal shards and even city debris as big as entire buildings.

Knowing they can´t cross that kind of terrain, Brock called forth Steelix as Oak called out his Dragonite. Telling their Pokemon to clear the way, Steelix attempted to crush the obstacles, while Dragonite used Hyperbeam to take care of the rest. The city debris was cleared off the road, but to everyone´s surprise the crystals didn´t get a single crack despite the attacks both Pokemon used.

Noticing something further ahead on the road, Officer Jenny took forth some binoculars and looked, as she couldn´t believe what she was seeing. Oak also got some binoculars, as he saw what she saw.

The Charizards were dead on the ground, with endless crystal shards impaled through their bodies. Believing the shards hit them when they headed back to the city, Oak was clueless as to what and how the horrible event happened. Thinking of using Steelix as an alternative transportation, Brock jumped up onto Steelix and helped Officer Jenny up while Oak got up onto his Dragonite to fly.

Jenny then told the millitia crew back in the armoured car to head to the nearest city and do whatever it takes to spread the word of what they just encountered. Not having a problem in getting through the otherwise lethaly dangerous terrain, Steelix still moved very cautiously, not to risk sending it´s passengers straight down to an inevitable death by endless crystal shards right below.

Having a view from the air, Oak took forth the binoculars and looked ahead, seeing the huge crystal formation, but just then realised it´s size when he saw a road sign that indicated that they all were still quite far away from Indigo Plateau, or whatever was remaining of it after whatever happened.

Finally reaching it after what seemed like an eternity of traveling through the crystal-littered terrain, everyone got off Steelix, as Dragonite landed aswell for a very important reason. The city ground was cracked and uneven but free from crystals, while the air above was filled with crystals shards.

Everyone looked up and saw that the crystal formation was so large that it looked like it reached right into space. Oak was interested in how it actually emerged, as he looked at the bottom and quickly noticed that it seemed like it erupted from the ground, that it didn´t fall from the sky.

Wanting to test the theory, Oak told Steelix to dig around to see if the crystal was imbedded deeper into the ground. Steelix complied and attempted to dig, but it didn´t get deeper than a few seconds before it immediatly reached a crystal layer. Trying a different location, it encounted another crystal layer, and as minutes passed by Oak could see that the entire area underground was crystallised.

Walking further, Oak saw that the air above was not only filled with tiny crystals, but also was vibrating with psychic energy, apparently originating from the massive crystal. As if the crystals in the air was held back from spreading further, Oak knew that they couldn´t get any closer and risk staying for too long, or risk inhaling microscopic crystals and litterary bleed to death internally. He told everyone to stay away from it, as Oak from a distance inspected the entire crystallised area.

Max came back with Lola, as she went to May with a wet towel to clean her wound. She quickly withdrew herself as the more she touched the shards on May´s hand the more the wound opened up again. Using a termometer, she checked May for any other symptoms, but her temperature was normal, just as her pulse and breathing. Max asked Lola what else they should do to help May.

Lola then asked Pikachu to shock May slightly to see her body´s reaction, as Pikachu nodded and shocking May with a weak Thundershock. Thinking the shock was too weak, Pikachu tried with a stronger one, but to everyone´s surprise May didn´t react at all and was still asleep and dreaming.

- I don´t know if this is good or bad, perhaps it´s a side effect of whatever she got at the hospital in the city, or perhaps this is something new. Did Oak tell you anything about May´s condition Max?

- Nurse Joy gave her a light sedative to help her body recover. I don´t know, maybe it´s still active, Oak didn´t say anything, atleast not to me. But otherwise nothing´s wrong, May´s alright, right?

- Looks that way, and since we don´t know her true condition then it would be best not to try and force her out of her sleep until she gets worse. Flint told me that most people are returning back to Pewter City, so once the local hospital staff returns I can call them over to come check May out.

Staying awake incase Max would need him again, Lola went to the living room as she saw Flint, waking up when she went out of bed upstairs to help Max. Incase May would wake up hungry, Max went to the living room and asked Lola if he could prepare something for her. Telling him to take whatever he desires, Lola was about to go up and help him when Flint stopped Lola and asked her to stay, as he asked Max if he could prepare something for them too. Max nodded and left the room.

Surprised of what Flint just did, Lola asked him why he stopped her from helping out Max.

- I found out from Oak that Max and his sister lost their parents recently... so he asked me... if we can take care of them from now on... I´m sure he hasn´t told them yet about his request, and I don´t want to give Max and May any false hope... when the time is right, then I´ll talk to them about it...

- Oh my, I didn´t know... Brock told me abit of what they have gone through together, but I wasn´t sure that things went so bad... but dear, what harm is in help making something for him to eat ?

- It starts that way, then you help him with everything his mother used to help him with... I don´t think that Max is ready to forget his parents nor fill in that wound in his heart with someone else...

- I understand... but now that I know this, even if things will get abit rough for us ahead, I can´t leave them like this Flint... I think Brock almost even considers them as his siblings from the family he has formed on his own with all his other friends... I´m ready to take them into our home dear.

- I´m sure Max´s sister is quite old enough to be able to take care of herself, but perhaps they aren´t ready for all this... I´m with you on taking them in, but this has to be their own decision, not ours...

Max was finished with some food and was about to go to the living room when suddenly the kitchen phone rang. Flint asked Max to answer, as Max acknowledged and answered the phone.

Max answered but heard no one one the other line. Asking several times if someone was there, the line then ended. Max put the phone down and went to the living room to drop off the food. Telling Flint that it was no one on the phone, Max excused himself and went back to the guestroom.

Suddenly hearing Pikachu call for him, Max hurried, as he saw May. The drug effect began to diminish as she woke up, not knowing where she was or what happened ever since she got crystallised. Max then asked if she was ok, as May remained in the stretcher, still pretty weak.

- I´m alright Max… I just had a very strange dream... what´s going on Max, what´s happening?

-We´re in Pewter City, in Brock´s home... everyone has been worried, not only about you, but everything else... Ash and Misty have vanished, no one knows what has happened to them.

- I remember being in Indigo Plateau, along with Brock, trying to help him when suddenly Misy did something to me, thats all I remember... what about Ash, and did Oak manage to reason with her?

- He vanished shortly after Misty... right after whatever happened due to what you did to him...

May then felt something, as she looked into the palm of her hand and saw the shards. Panicking,

Max calmed her down and told May that she´s alright, as he was about to call out for Lola when May then hugged him. Still worried about her, Max asked her if she was in pain or hurt in any way.

- I am... but not with my body... Max... I´m sorry for not being there for you... when mom and dad...

Getting tearful aswell, Max put his own feelings aside for the moment and stayed strong for May, as he told her that it´s not her fault. May then asked what happened ever since she got crystallised.

- Misty vanished into a portal and everything seemed to get back to normal... but then you suddenly went looking for Ash. Once you found him, he vanished right in front of us... after you kissed him...

Embaressed to hearing what she did, May quickly realised that she wasn´t herself or she would have remembered, as she got off the stretcher and asked where Lola and Flint are. Max then led the way.

Oak continued to observe the massive crystal, still careful not to get too close and that they really should leave soon. He then noticed some patterns on the ground, as he took a closer look. Having recalled Steelix, Brock looked around, realising that if he and everyone else hadn´t left in time then they might have been wiped out like everyone else that still remained in the city when it happened.

- I found these patterns... even though geography isn´t my main area of expertise, I remember that these kind of patterns would appeared if two powerful forces collide with each other. Since the crystal formation erupted from the ground, it couldn´t have made the impact that created these.

Something else struck here... and colided with the ground... perhaps not something large, but powerful... at first I thought it might have been the comet, but if it was it then we wouldn´t even be alive at all... what troubles me though is that the comet has vanished, it´s not visible in the sky...

- If we would have power then we would be able to use the satellites to try and track it aswell as get view over the planet to see just how bad things have become. What should we do now Proffesor?

Still trying to make contact, Jenny´s cellphone still didn´t connect due to the lack of electric power in the regions. Unsure what to really say, Oak carefully thought about what might be going on.

- I don´t know Jenny... because we don´t know what we´re dealing with here... it could be related to Ash and Misty, but also an aftermath of whatever the comet has endured from Giovanni´s or Vicious´s actions... nevertheless, our first priority is to restore power and try to make contact and...

Everyone suddenly fell to the ground in pain, as a schreeching sound came from the crystal formation. The wind around it got stronger as shards were sent flying off with the wind further away. Lasting only a few seconds, the sound stopped as Oak asked if anyone was injured.

Light then emitted from the center, as another earthquake erupted. Lasting for minutes, the earthquake faded away from the area, as Oak found out something by observing what happened.

- This isn´t a normal earthquake... it´s not the ground that is shaking... its the crystal layer. It is moving outward from the crystal and piercing through the ground... the crystal formation is the epicenter... it´s triggering the earthquakes. This cannot be natural... someone is doing this...

Officer Jenny asked if destroying the crystal formation would solve the problem, but Oak told her not to try anything, suspecting that by doing anything at it might even trigger something else.

The wind got more violent and was getting closer, as Oak decided it was best to leave. Suddenly something went wrong. Brock tried to call out Steelix, but apparently the crystal formation shortcircuted the Pokeball. Horrified, Oak told everyone to hurry and get away from the crystal formation as fast as possible, but also use extreme caution when going through the crystal terrain.

Seeing something in the distance, Oak was relieved, as he told everyone to shout for help. A flock of flying Pokemon were visible far away, but their movement indicated that something was wrong.

Seeing that the flying Pokemon were having trouble navigating, Brock remembered what Solana mentioned about the geomagnetic energy and some of it´s effects. Telling Oak what he knew, Brock also mentioned about the involvement of a Deoxys in that incident not too long ago.

- Wait... oh no... if my assumption is correct, then it´s the crystal layers that are not only causing the previous earthquakes around the world... but also the reason for the global powercuts...

Everyone shouted out to the Pokemon as suddenly another screech erupted from the crystal formation, and as it stopped the crystals on the terrain began to grow larger. Knowing they can´t cross the terrain anymore, Oak told everyone to go back, as they causiously went back through the crystal terrain. Back near the crystal formation, a flashing light suddenly was seen inside it.

Oak quickly told them to be quiet, as the light inside the crystal formation intensified, almost reacting to its surroundings. Brock then saw something, as he took Officer Jenny´s binoculars and looked closer, seeing a sillouette within the crystal formation. With the light making it hard to see who or what it is, Brock went closer despite Oak´s warning about the crystal shards in the wind.

In the kitchen, May took a glas to drink some water, as Max asking if she was hungry. May told him she just needed to get some rest. Max then went to the living room and saw that Lola and Flint eventually had gone to bed upstairs. May got on her way back to the guestroom when suddenly the kitchen phone rang. Confused since Max told her there was no power, May decided to answer it.

May shrieked and dropped the glas, as Max rushed into the kitchen, only to find her on laying on the floor. The shards of the Soul Dew were glowing intensivly red which caused May severe pain, as Lola and Flint immediatly ran down to see what was going on. Max was about to help her up, as May pushed him away and told everyone to stay away from her, as everyone kept their distance.

With the phone still in her other hand, May could not let go of it, forced to listen to something from the other side. Suddenly the lights began to flicker inside the house, as power returned to the house.

´´ Everything I did... and was prepared to do... was for him. But now.. everything has changed. What I found out made me realise my mistakes... past and future ones. This truth... has changed me.

I was ready to die... and end all this... how could I live on after all I have done... and when he told me that I was dead to him... Ash has no idea how much truth those words really hold...

I am dead... in mind... body... and soul... and it happened long ago... it was meant to be. Even if Ash took my place back then... in the end... fate made me die by a broken heart... his sacrifice really should have saved me... but no matter what he did to save me... my Aura has faded away forever... and his Aura survived... what Ash did... was for nothing...my death still would have happened...

I tried using the Soul Dew to bring him back... but The Power of One, which will always be in him, shattered the Soul Dew... and if that hadn´t happened, I would have never found out the truth...

I exist because of The Unown... they used Ash´s Aura to make an illusion of me... as if I never died. This Aura inside of me that I have had ever since my death... was never my own... it was all theirs.

I tried to inbedd his Aura into my own... that´s when I found out the truth... but something happened when Ash´s Aura merged with the Unown´s Aura... that shattered everything fate had planned...

He took over their power... the Unown had planned to once again try to break into our world, but they have become powerless, they failed... now everything should be over... but it´s not... not yet.

I fled because otherwise I fear that Ash would have destroyed me... and he nearly succeeded just awhile ago...I told him to do it... but I asked Ash something... a question that sadly... I now regret...

I already knew his answer ... if his answer would have been different, then I wouldn´t exist anymore , everything would be back to normal again, and Ash would go on without me. I would be gone...

But I´m not... because he won´t let me die... now I´m trapped here alone... he left me in this place... because even if my death is meant to be...he won´t let me die... he is forcing me to continue living...

Wherever he is and what plans to do... I fear it´s the same thing I was prepared to do... or maybe even worse... what matters now is that by a miracle... that you can hear me... listen to me.... May...

You´re my one chance to return and stop him... because if my suspicions are true... then the only thing that can end all this tragedy... would be me... either by my own death... or Ash´s death...

But I am afraid... I sacrificed everything to bring him back.. and if it takes his death to stop him... then I am not sure if I could do it... that´s why you´re the key May... you have to choose among us.

Eitherway my fate is sealed, all options may become the end of me... but atleast by my own death... Ash would survive, amd everything would be alright... life would go on... even Ash... without me.

I´m sorry for putting this burden on you May... and if you decide my death... then I want you to be with Ash... with me forever gone... he can begin to love you... just as much as you loved him...´´

The line ended, as May remained on the floor, not only shocked by the pain she just endured but also what she just heard. Flint immediatly grabbed the phone, but there was just static on the other end. Max asked May what happened, as she stood up and asked Flint if he had Oak´s cellphone number. May then whispered something to Flint, as he reluctantly nodded and did as she asked.

May called Oak´s cellphone, as Flint told Max to come with them. Not wanting to leave May, Max grabbed her and asked what was going on. May shouted out for Max to leave, as Flint then grabbed Max and carried him to the guestroom. Shouted out for Flint to let him go, suddenly Forrest and the others had woked up and asked what happened, as Lola told them to go back to bed and sleep.

Not reaching Oak, May asked where he went, as Lola told her it is likely he and the others returned to Indigo Plateau. May asked if there is any way to get there, as Lola took her outside the house.

Brock was closer to the crystal formation, as he noticed that the air around him was cleared of crystals when he went forward. Shocked to see Brock so close, Oak didn´t shout in order not to trigger anything from the crystal formation, as Jenny also decided to try and get closer to it.

Being much closer, Brock tried to further distinguish the sillouette, but was still not close enough to see clearly. Suddenly the sillouette moved and appeared to move towards him, as Brock ran right to the crystal formation. The wind suddenly stopped, as Brock put his hand onto the crystal formation.

Freezing cold, Brock quickly withdrew his hand from the crystal formaiton, as he shouted out to the sillouette. Much closer, he could finally see the shape of a human, as Brock asked who it was.

Suddenly the crystal formation became transparent, as the sillouette lend out a hand to Brock. The others were about go to Brock when suddenly the crystal wind returned , preventing them from reaching Brock. Brock took a chance, as he took the hand and entered the crystal through the wall.

Having gone through, Brock was left stunned, as he looked up and saw that the crystal seemed to really reach into space, as he looked around but saw no one in the vicinity. The air was heavily vibrating with psychic energy, as Brock went deeper in, curious to what was going on with it.

Having walked for several minutes, the air got thicker the deeper he got, as Brock finally seemed to reach the core of the crystal. Like a tree, it branched itself high, as Brock remembered where he saw something similar, years ago during the Unown incident at Greenfield, inside the Hale Mansion.

Brock suddenly froze, as he saw someone on the floor. It was Misty. Apparently unconsious, Brock decided not to do anything drastic, remembering what she nearly did to him not so long ago, as he turned away and planned to return to the others. Brock stopped, as someone was infront of him.

It was Ash. Brock immediatly felt that something wasn´t right, as he asked Ash what was going on.

- I didn´t expect that you would reach me here, especially with Oak and the others that are outside...

- Ash, you disappeared infront of our eyes... what happened? And Misty... is she gone... is it over?

- Brock... she was right... not about me, but about something else... she took me to a special place... somewhere I´ve been before... and told me the truth... I lost her long ago.... but it´s not over yet...

I confronted them... The Unown, just as she did... when I retured... everything went wrong, even they realised it, so they tried in time to cut their connection to her... but they couldn´t... I took over that connection and took their power away... and I killed them... each one of them... are dead.

But it was already too late, everything was set in motion and couldn´t be stopped... what is happening now is both something The Unown and Misty planned... I´m sorry Brock... I know you all see me as The Chosen One.... expecting to save everyone... but I´m can´t... not anymore...

It can´t be stopped Brock... it´s far too late... but atleast by doing what I plan to do, then I can use what power is left inside of me as The Chosen One and The Unown´s power... to atleast survive.

Soon the world will be destroyed, so please... go home Brock. Spend the remaining time with your family, mine is already gone... and as much as I would want to use the time you all have left to be with you, May and everyone I hold dear, I can´t... this is my final goodbye to you and everyone.

Oak suddenly appeared along with the others, as he saw Ash and Brock, also seeing Misty on the floor. Not sure what was happening, Oak told Jenny and the others to stay, as he went towards Ash.

- Ash... I´m so sorry... that you had to do it... but it seems you did, you stopped her... you saved us.

Ash didn´t say anything more, as he slightly leaned his head down and walked to Misty, kneeling down to her. Ash briefly touched her, as Oak could see an silent, endless stream of tears running down Ash´s face all the way to the ground. Suddenly Misty vanished, as Ash turned towards them.

- I´m the one who is sorry... not only for being too late... but what I am about to do to all of you...

Given a bike by Lola, May rode as fast as she could towards Indigo Plateau, having slight premonitions that Oak and Brock were in terrible danger. She then saw the armoured car, as she stopped and waved out to them. The armoured car stopped, as May asked where Oak and Brock are.

Putting the bike aside, May entered, as the armoured car went back towards Indigo Plateau. Told that Oak and Brock went ahead due to the crystals preventing them from getting through with the armoured car, May told them that it would appear that power has returned. The millitia tried their radio but it still appeared not to work. May took the radio, as the shards suddenly began to glow. The radio then went online, as the millitia, and May aswell, were surprised to what happened.

Eventually reaching the crystal landscape, the shards suddenly began to glow again, as the crystals moved aside, making room for armoured car to get through. With the radio functional, the millita contacted the other regional militia and told them what Oak suspected regarding Indigo Plateau.

Still deep in thought about what she overheard, May knew that whatever happened to Misty and Ash is now directly affecting their world, evident by all the earthquakes and crystal covered terrain.

Finaly arriving at the crystal formation, May and the militia were shocked to see that nothing remained of the city. Stepping out of the armoured car, the millita drew their handweapons just incase and escorted May while searching for Oak and the others, not seeing them anyware in sight.

Suddenly the millitia coughed heavily and fell to the ground, in severe pain as they yelled out for May to help them. Not sure what to do, May took notice of the crystals in the air, suspecting the millitia inhaled them. Helpless, May could only watch as they went through a slow, painful death.

Reaching the crystal formation, May put her hand onto it, as it became transparent, allowing her to enter. Entering, May then saw Oak and everyone else on the floor, as she ran up to them. May was too late, as all of them were lifeless. Suddenly the shards glowed, as May looked in the distance.

A portal was seen, as May saw Ash, carrying Misty. He then entered the portal and closed it, as May yelled out for Ash. Left alone, May feared what Misty apparently said to her turned out to be true.

- You were prepared to sacrifice us all to save Ash... and now... he is doing the same thing for you...


End file.
